


Ghost In The New World

by Barrytrain



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A short story I thought of where I was thinking of Ghost In The Shell protagonist: Motoko crossing over with another franchise. I've left the other franchise ambiguous.





	Ghost In The New World

Motoko opened her eyes. She expected to find herself in a plain looking room where she normally found herself ending up after being damaged. However it seemed her ghost has travelled beyond the world she knew. The last thing she remembered was protecting Batou from an explosion from a newly designed droid. She had tried to enter the droid with her ghost. That was the end of her memory.

She walked around, finding herself in a world of pitch black that never seemed to end. Motoko thought she was in a trap set in the droids circuits she had been fighting. But there was nothing, no restraints, data or anything. Just her ghost inside of this strange place. She didn’t talk or call for help. She just kept walking, analysing what little there was. Even the Major herself had never been in a place like this.

Her face was plain. No signs of damage; cuts or bruises. She was still the same woman that she always had been. Her hair was black, and just missed touching her shoulders. Her pupils had no colour, being clear, unable to even light up wherever she was. She wondered to herself where she was taken, only walking forward.

Minutes, hours, possibly even days passed. She didn’t feel any different nor could she feel weakness in her circuits or anything. She finally saw a light of green in the far distance. She smiled the littlest bit, walking towards it. Now she was even more curious. She questioned to herself if she was in some kind of computer system. She knew if this were the real world, she’d be able to return to her body. But she couldn’t. She approached the green light, seeing just a circle, the appearance of the button. Motoko didn’t hesitate to press it as the light turned blue. The world she was in lit up in a mixture of glowing blue, cyan and white, revealing a huge flat, dark platform. The lights stretched out into the far distance, some even stretching upwards, revealing tall, dark towers. She found herself in a futuristic city, made of data though she could not identify any possible programs.  
“... I’m not in Tokyo anymore.” She spoke.


End file.
